Kiss It Better
by Alyss Mainwaring
Summary: Fredric Drake kill Val and in return Skulduggery killed him. Now he is starting to get a taste of his future. Told in second person and major Valduggery. If you don't like don't read. Seriously, I'm cool with it. Aly
1. He Sits In His Cell

_**He sits in his cell,**_

S.P. P.O.V.

You swear and rush towards the rapidly closing prison bars.

'Why? What have I done?' you yell out.

It's Ghastly who answers your cry, and you're glad that it wasn't the prison guard about to tell you off for talking, although in way you wished it had been him, then you wouldn't have had to watch your best friends was show the betrayal you felt. His face hadn't changed since you saw it last, but it has hardened when he looks at you, only when he looks at you.

You know that you are the one to blame for this all.

'You didn't have to kill Fredric Drake, you know. He was terrified, and for a good reason. He had found out that she was Darquesse. He was doing the world a favor!' Ghastly said.

'He didn't have to kill her,' you reply even know that that your argument is getting weaker and weaker every time someone opens their mouth, and for once its not normally you.

'More right than you had to kill him,' Ghastly finished and walks away.

Your mind tries to come up with one of your normal sarcastic stinging remarks but as soon as you realise that none are coming forth, you try and summon a flame.

The magic in the room drains your own.

Two hours later and the only thing that hasn't changed is yourself. The lights had dimmed, not that they had been bright to start off with. Gentle snores, oh the irony of these hardened men snoring like babies, echo around the prison block.

Its strange.

Occasionally, it had occurred to you that there was quite possibly a day in the future when you would end up where you are now, but that was when your second wife was alive, back when she was still carrying what would have been your second chance of a family. And even then you guessed that it would have been because someone had figured out the whole Lord Vile thing.

Tears leak from your eyes and create the tiniest of puddles upon reaching the floor..  
Val's killer hadn't known that she was carrying the child though.

Somehow, you had managed to end up in jail with a lighter. There was no reason for it being in your pocket other than that it was. You lit it and watch as it helps you in your quest to set the sheets on fire.

The flames quickly engulf the sheets and start to look around for more fuel.

You give it yourself.

Not a sound passes your now smiling lips as the flames kiss you, leaving scorch marks on your skin.

The heavy footfalls signal the coming Cleavers. One set of footsteps is different though and something tells you that _Elder Bespoke_ is about to ruin your fun.

The gaol doors fling open and it takes you a moment that you are drenched in water. Even though the doors are open, which allow your magic to return to your body, you make no move to dry yourself. Or even explain your actions.

You are defeated.

* * *

**Can anyone tell me if I am doing this right? I have never written/considered writing in 2nd person before and I think I am skipping between past and presant tense often in it...**

**:)**

**Alyss Mainwaring**


	2. And He Lays On His Bed

**(And Skulman is actually a human in this fic, I forgot to say...)**

_And he lays on his bed_

Because your bed is nearly none existent now, you are moved to another cell, the other prisoners gawking at you. Many of them you put behind bars. Even more with Val's help.

Before Ghastly allows the Cleavers to shove you into your new cell, he pulls all of the bed sheets out along with anything that could catch on fire.

Then he turns to you.

'Lighter,' he states simply. You don't move.

One of his eyebrows starts to raise and you give up and nod towards your top pocket. He grabs the lighter out and puts it in ones of his own pockets.

At a sign you miss, you're shoved into the room and the bars are closed behind you.  
You stay where you were thrown, on the floor not doing anything. But then suddenly you decide that maybe life is worth living.

It wouldn't be that hard to serve your sentence out then change your name. You could get a normal job and pretend that magic never existed.

You could grow old and die.

Seeing as the top option is the only one, you decide upon putting it into action as soon as you get out. If you ever get out.

Both Ghastly and Erskine wanted you to stay in gaol until you die and rot. It is a commonly accepted fact. But there was at least one person out there who wanted your sentence dropped.

Tanith.

Remnant controlled Tanith. She had allowed herself to be seen by Ghastly just to get her point across.

Naturally, as you watched Tanith plead your case, you wondered why. What was the significance of this?

As Ghastly started talking you looked towards him. His face head been pale and you guessed that it was because he had seen Tanith for the first time, not because you had killed one of his closest friends who had killed another one of his closest friends.  
The roof above your bed is pale and discoloured. When it had been newly painted, the roof have been a cream. Now there were patches of other colours, you didn't want want think what they were from and there were many different sections where the cream was faded, like they had been forced to scrub something off.

The day breaks and you know you are one night closer to your trial. As the light starts to come into the gaol, the other inmates rise and laugh.

They laugh at you.

They laugh at each other.

They laugh at the sun.

And you join in with them. Finally under standing why they do such a thing. It's the only way to remain slightly sane.

* * *

**Yet another installment in this section... I think there will be about 50 something chapters...**

**I am actually having fun writing this, I am enjoying experimenting with 2nd person... :)**

**Aly**


	3. He Covers His Head And Closes His Eyes

_**Covers his head and closes his eyes**_

The next day is half over and you begin to see why the prisoners hate it so, and also why they yell insults at each other.

There is nothing to do. And even if you do join in with the yelling, which you tried once, they are quite for perhaps the second time in their life (the first being when you tried to get them to admit to doing whatever crime they had committed).

Ghastly appears and you smile sadly. He looks slightly better than he had the last time you saw him, which was only yesterday, but still sad. You turn to face the wall before he sees you looking at him.

His footsteps stop when they reach your cell.

'We managed to get the remnant out of Tanith,' he said awkwardly. 'It turns out that the part of her that was trying to get you released was actually her. I explained to her the whole story and she said that it was lucky that Val's... attacker is already dead otherwise she would have gone and killed him.'

'Nice to know,' you replied blankly.

'Your trial is tomorrow, by the way,' Ghastly adds.

'I though' mine was!' yells out another prisoner who had just happened to be listening in on the conversation.

'Your trial is pushed back to where his was going to be,' said Ghastly to that man.

'Why does Funny Bones get something special compared to the rest of us? I'm special too! I managed to kill 60 people!' said the guy whose trial got moved back.

'Because of what he has done earlier for our side,' Ghastly replied and then moved closer to the doors of the gaol. 'Are you going to talk to me Skulduggery,' he says in a voice that represents the trust you both used to hold with each other.

You face him and sigh.

'No. I am not,' you replied and then turn and face the wall again. Anything is better than the life that you are experiencing at the point in time.

'Fine, talk to me during the trial. I wanted to talk to you as your best friend, but I can see that is not going to happen,' Ghastly finished and started to move away sadly.

'Wait!' You call out to his retreating figure. He turns around to face you again.

'I'm sorry,' you reply and then retreat back into your cage.

You lay down on your bed and wait for the sun to set. As soon as it does you close your eyes.

* * *

**I am so excited writin this chapter because I know what's going to happen in the next and I can't wait until I write it!**

**Alyss**


	4. He Sees A Smoking Gun

_**He Sees A Smoking Gun**_

And Lord Vile opens them.

All most at once the people nearest to you start moving away. You give a smirk and then stand up. Your graceful elegance hasn't left, but the charming side behind it has.

'I want to talk to Elder Bespoke,' you tell the nearest guard. He barely even glances your way. This annoys you and you give off a growl. This time he does actually notice you.

'Oh Shut up,' he says towards you and then makes the mistake of actually looking at you.

'Skulduggery?' he asks, confused.

'Yes,' you reply and he hurries away to get Ghastly.

Hours later he returns out of breath with a calm collected Ghastly behind him. Ghastly is in his robes and his face darkens briefly upon seeing you. Then you notice the Clevers behind him and smile. They will be easily killed.

'What do you want?' Ghastly asks you.

'Am I not allowed to talk to my best friend?' you say and grin evilly.

'What's happened to you, Skulduggery?' he says.

'Skulduggery's left,' you reply.

'Who are you then?' Ghastly asks with a frown.

'Well, I am known as Lord Vile...' you trail off Ghastly swears and moves away from the bars that he was just leaning on. There is a deathly silence in the gaol block and this makes you happy with the knowledge that you can scare even hardened criminals.

'You were Lord Vile all along?' Ghastly says.

'Since the war,' you reply with a frowns and starts walking away.

'Wait!' you call out. Ghastly turns around to look at you. 'My trials soon.' You remind him.

'I have to go and prepare the rest of the evidence,' he finishes and leaves you alone again.

* * *

**Sorry it is short but you know, c'est la vie...**

**Aly**


End file.
